DESCRIPTION (taken from the application) Funding is requested for a one-day meeting on Congenital Disorders of Glycosylation (CDG), a newly recognized group of rare inherited diseases that affect multiple organs, mostly the brain, liver, and digestive systems. The meeting (Congenital Disorders of Glycosylation 2000) will be held in Boston on November 8, 2000, as a satellite to the annual Society for Glycobiology meeting November 9-12, 2000. The purpose is to 1.) Increase awareness of the disorders among American scientists and physicians; and 2.) Create an American venue where all the major CDG laboratories, most of whom are in Europe, can exchange data and concepts with glyco-scientists and physician-scientists in the United States. Our longer goal is to promote a better understanding of the pathobiology of CDG and search for new causes of CDG. This meeting will foster collaborations among US scientists and spawn new research proposals here. Having co-discoverers of all seven known causes of CDG among the committed speakers should help to transfer the knowledge base from Europe to the US.